felosztfandomcom-20200213-history
Sourcing Kado
'Definition' In order to use kado, one needs to find it. Locating kado or sourcing, as it is known, is a talent that is vital for all mages. Those who source kado are known as spotters. The process of learning can be slow and tedious at times but such are all pursuits where repetition is necessary. Kado leaves a signature on everything it touches and these indications are hard to perceive at first. Certain classes are distinct and specific while others are random. Each type of kado will be defined as it is listed in the catalog. EXEMPTION:: There may be times in particular threads where staff members may reveal a new source not in the catalog or they may alter the details for a quest. This is completely up to the discretion of the staff and does not need to be announced though permanent changes to entries will be made public. 'The Senses' Each spotter learns slowly and can attune only one sense at a time to the signatures of kado-infused objects. Eyes see auras or flickers, ears hear tones or whispers, the tongue might burn or detect a foreign flavor (like a rock that tastes like honey), the nose picks up unique smells or causes one to sneeze and the body can detect kado in a variety of ways such as hot or cold, a tingling sensation and more. Every person is unique in their ticks and notifications. The order of endowed senses is random. One might start with sight and develop smell or hearing next whereas a companion might also start with sight but develop touch next. Once the person can identify a known source of kado, line of sight is also an option. A Note About Line of Sight - Kado objects are not invisible. They are normal looking objects to people who haven't been initiated into sourcing. Anyone can see one and not realize it. Once a spotter has identified a specimen of kado, he or she won't have to use their abilities to find it again since it could possibly be out in the open. EXAMPLE: You are initiated by hearing and have ten points. That limits your range to ten feet. You've discovered two species of kado in thread to date. Seeing one of these two -known- objects from a distance greater than ten feet does not require use of your attuned hearing; just your memory and your eyes as a normal person would. 'Initiation' A spotter must be shown what to look for or taught how to listen, smell or feel kado. Initiation is as easy as receiving an explanation of the specimen and then focusing upon a given object until the signature appears. No one can be initiated in multiple senses at once. The body must learn one sense at a time until it has become acclimated enough to the presence of kado to expand into other senses. The talent tree will go into more detail- see below. NOTE:: Training a sense to detect the presence of kado does have side effects. The sense being used will behave strangely for a time. It might be confusing or disorienting for the spotter or this phenomena could present itself as headaches, allergies, or any other number of ways. This will occur at every level as each sense is adjusted to the process. Please be sure you play accordingly. 'Levels' Initiate 0-25: Most of the kado found at this level is by luck and dedication to the craft. The spotter can only use one sense to source kado. Regardless of which sense is chosen, the objects will only become apparent within a vicinity of ten feet. Proficient 26-50: The spotter will start to develop a second sense towards sourcing kado. The volume of kado will begin to make itself known but only in slight ways such as a louder sound or a stronger smell. The range of awareness expands to thirty feet. Veteran 51-75: A third sense is added to the arsenal that a spotter may use to find kado. Not only does the person now have multiple ways to source the magical elements but he or she can also determine the amount of kado available. A vast knowledge of kado also presents an opportunity for the spotter to identify classes by the sense affected by the resource. (This is like educated guesswork since not all kado will conform to a singular pattern regardless of class. Please reference the Catalog for the exact details for a given specimen.) The range of awareness is fifty feet. Elite 76-50: The spotter will develop all five senses to detect kado at this level. The person will have a catalog of kado specimens in his or her mind from which to draw logical conclusions but the truth is simply that anything in a one hundred yard radius will be noticed if the spotter is not distracted. Certain larger sources may be attainable from greater distances. Please contact a staff member with your specific inquiries. There is no Legendary status for sourcing kado.